


Just To Be Your Man

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: The time comes when things just need to be said out loud.  Just, how do you find the right words?  Maybe you ask for a little help from a friend.  And if those 'right words' turn out to be words echoed and appreciated by more than just the one receiving that gift?  Ah, so much the better.





	Just To Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> My usual major musical anachronism alert, though there is really only one in this story. *Most, though not all, of the songs referenced in this and in several other previous stories ('Music Nights At The Pub', 'He Brings Out The Music In Me', and other stories) are from much more recent times. Frankly, most audiences of the 1940's would have been wildly non-accepting of any of them! BUT for the purpose of the stories, and as a bit of a challenge to myself to see how many songs I could come up with that fit in with and enhanced the story lines, the customers at the pub and elsewhere are more understanding, more welcoming - hell, in most cases, they have a ball! No disrespect is meant to the composers or singers of any songs mentioned in this or the other stories; any actual song titles are to give the reader a 'soundtrack', if you will, in their minds. There are actual renditions of most all of these out on U-Tube and elsewhere. Neither Meghada nor myself are making any claim that she actually wrote any of these, well, anywhere except in this fictional landscape.

He had something on his mind, that she could tell, but it seemed he was going to take his own time in spitting it out. He hemmed and hawed and talked in a desultory fashion about a myriad of things, and his mind was obviously not on anything he was saying. Well, there was a fresh pot of coffee in front of them, and she was well content with letting him do things at his own pace; for her part, she was laying out the music scores for a pair of songs she'd just finished, one for her older sister Caeide, another part of a joint present for their parents from her and her siblings.

Finally, "Meghada, the Family and Friends Solstice party on December 21st. You said there'd be music, dancing? How many are coming and where are you going to have it? I wouldn't think there'd be room here, even with the expansion."

"Yes, to the music and dancing; well, there always is, of course, with so many of us enjoying music so much. And I don't know for sure how many yet, but quite a few - all of the immediate family, and that's a goodly number just with that, quite a few of the cousins and such, any of the Friends who live close enough if they're available. And, no, the Cottage would hardly do it, not and give us enough room for some dancing; we're closing the pub for the night; with the big side rooms we built on to use as a Community Center instead of rebuilding the one that burned in the bombing, we should be fine. You know we made it so the walls slide back so the whole first floor all opens up to the main tap." 

She could tell there was something on his mind over and above the headcount for the upcoming gathering, and she looked at him inquiringly. He blushed, "I know you're writing a couple of new songs for people for the party. What's involved for you to write a song? How much time do you need? Could it be ready in time for the party? And, . . ." there was a long pause, "would you do one for me?"

"You mean, you want a song that says what you want it to say, not direct it TO you, right?" just wanting to be sure she understood him, though she'd have been willing to do either.

He blushed even deeper, "yes, that's right."

She nodded at him, "then sit back, tell me what you have in mind." She could tell he was a little at a loss, so she guided him through the steps, the questions to which she'd need answers, starting with, "you want something to listen to, or to dance to?" He told her, so she continued, one question after the other, getting his answers to each. The final one was the most important, of course.

"What do you want to be saying and to whom? And don't try to shortcut the answer or try to organize it; just let it wander around til it's all out. Long and detailed is much better, it gives me more to work with, and you'll be happier with the end result."

And her smile grew and grew as he talked, and at the end, when she knew he was finished, she gave a warm, rich laugh of sheer happiness at the thought of composing that song, "oh, it will be my pleasure to write that for you." 

And she explained how it worked at the Winter Solstice Party, when she or someone else had written a new song for someone that was meant to be danced to, though she'd not done that for many years what with the war and all; that first it was sung through by whoever she'd gotten to perform it, then repeated so the person commissioning it would get the first dance with the partner of their choice; then third time through, it would be opened up for anyone else who wanted to dance as well.

And he asked just the one last question, "I understand, but I didn't know . . . I know it might not be possible, and I'll understand if it isn't, I just thought, maybe . . ." and when she cupped his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eye, and answered him, honestly and softly, he sighed deeply. And the look in his eyes, well, it was a mixture of so many emotions, she just had to give him a hug.

"I'll do it right for you, I promise. And you'll get to hear it first, in private, of course, just to be sure it's what you wanted before I 'give it wings and let it fly free', so to speak. I'll make it right, however you need it to be!"

And he grinned at her and hugged her back. And she knew already just who she wanted to sing this special song, and made the phone call as soon as she was alone. No, she didn't know what words she'd be using, or the melody, not yet, but the voice behind it all, that she knew right well. She could almost hear it in her mind, and she knew it was going to be good, she just knew it. 

It was a happy crowd filling the pub on the 21st, Meghada thought as she watched them mingling and talking and laughing. She'd asked her oldest sister Caeide to ward the pub and the area around it, so none might think to come overlooking or spying, thinking not only of the youngsters in the area, but most especially that pesky Doby, him with his sneaking, gossiping ways. Now, any who tried would change their minds, though not quite knowing why.

For tonight, especially tonight, that was very important to her, to all of them; all her guys and Lynn, her parents and all of her brothers and sisters and their families were here; she wanted them to feel totally safe, be totally at ease to enjoy themselves. Caeide had assured her the warding would be especially fierce for this time period, would work on Doby and his kind, even on Big Brown Eagles or any other of their numerous adversaries! 

Various of those present had taken turns with playing or singing, all of which was interspersed with times of conversation, eating from the generous buffet set up alongside, dancing, and just general merriment. Meghada's first new song was introduced, sung by Douglas and Coura, trading lines and verses back and forth and sometimes together, all about the escapades of that rascally Duggan from Haven way, and the recipient clapped with joy and laughed at the jiggly melody and funny way the story was told; that one wasn't intended to be danced to, and Meghada had to laugh at the vision of anyone even trying, though if anyone could, it would probably have been Andrew, for whom the song was intended, a commissioned gift from Caeide.

Caeide was well pleased with the reception of her gift, the totally gleeful look on Andrew's face, who'd been kept in the dark about this totally, though Peter and Maude and Mari had known and had been looking to this with great anticipation; and Caeide laughed to herself at remembering how Peter had been offered, (ie threatened with after some bit of mischief), a similar gift, the gift of a song detailing his and Andrew's experiences with the Empusa, and his beautifully overwrought reaction to that possibility.

No one could do overwrought quite like Peter, she thought fondly! It was as much a part of his personality as unbridled enthusiasm was part of Andrew's, and often that unbridled enthusiasm was what LED to Peter's overwroughtness! She remembered one or two instances in particular, and felt herself getting not only distracted but more than a little damp at the thought, and shivered, but then shook herself sharply, bringing herself back to the celebration in full swing.

{"Time enough for thoughts like that when we get back to our room later!"} and Peter noticed that little movement, leaned over and asked suspiciously, "just what's going through that mind a yours, Brat?" and the heat in her eyes and that wicked grin told him. {"Never know what sets 'er off, sometimes, no more'n with Andrew!"} he though, shaking his head reprovingly, but grinned a little himself, knowing he and Andrew were going to reap the benefit of whatever it had been. 

The second new song, well, that wasn't a dance tune either, but a circle-round celebrating the anniversary of her parents, all of their children taking a part in the telling of their story. The look of pride and warm appreciation on their two faces told how much that had meant to them, and Meghada was well content with the results of her efforts so far.

There was general music, much laughter, and eventually she looked over and on catching his eye, raised her brow in question, {"are you ready, then?"} not spoken but evident in the exchange. She was amused at the deep breath he took, the deep gulp she could see even from here, but he dipped his head just a bit in agreement.

She made her way over to her brother Michael, "ready, Michael? Do it right for me, yes?" and he laughed gently, seeing, knowing just how much this meant to her.

"Of course, little sister; our very best, I promise you, for you, for them," and collected Douglas and the others who'd be helping him and made his way to the corner where the instruments were kept in readiness. He had made sure when he picked his group that he steered clear of those he KNEW would want to join in that third dance, though he knew Douglas had picked one of the cousins to come take over for him if he got the signal; Michael wasn't sure what that was all about, but he was content to wait and see. As they started to tune up, he rang the bell, the usual signal for quiet in this group. 

He smiled out over the crowd, "it's pleased we are to having been asked to present this last new song to you. I think Meghada might just have outdone herself on this one. This is one for dancing, so the usual pertains - for those of you who may have forgotten or who are new-come to the tradition, first, WE play and sing it through. Then, the one who commissioned it takes the first dance. Then, third time through, the dance floor opens up for anyone to join in. I hope you take as much pleasure in the listening and the dancing as my sister did in the writing and as we do in the singing," as he picked up his guitar and started. 

(Think something similar to - Josh Turner - 'Just To Be Your Man'. That is certainly what I have playing in the background when I reread this story). 

Soon people were swaying in place in time to the music, arms started to snake around shoulders or waists, a few light kisses exchanged, and by the time the song was ended, the smiles on the faces in the crowd told her just how much they liked it. Goniff's soft words in her ear, along with his nuzzling of her neck told her what he thought of the song and the sentiments behind it, and she grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth. She saw him give a warm look toward Craig, and knew he was sending the same thoughts over to their green eyed laddie; she wasn't surprised to see a quick shy grin in return from the man in question.

Even in this company they were careful, cautious at how much they showed openly, not truly understanding yet that this was the one place, the one company in which they did not have to be careful. She saw Ian with Jeffrey's arm snug around her brother's waist, Patrick and James with Reagana held close in front of them. The look of anticipation on many faces told her they were looking forward to dancing to that music, to holding someone close and whispering a few words of their own.

{"Good, that's what I'd hoped for. Now, if the next part goes as well . . ."} She waited, shivering just a little bit, waiting for what was coming next. Michael and Douglas gave a wide grin in her direction and nodded, and then at the audience busy clapping and laughing and nodding their heads in pure enjoyment. 

There was a pause, Michael taking the time to down a sip from his glass, exchanging a quick word with Douglas and the other musicians, all pleased at how well it had been received, letting the suspense build, allowing for him to get in position. People started glancing side to side, trying to guess who had asked for the song, who was the recipient of such a frank and outspoken love song. There were more than a few present who decided then and there that they'd be approaching the young woman about songs in time for one celebration or the other in the coming year; they'd forgotten, many of them, just how talented she was at finding just the right words, the right music, and as illustrated tonight, the right voices to perform the music. 

Garrison's men were standing grouped together, as they usually were, Lynn right alongside Actor, also as usual. Meghada moved to stand beside Lynn, watching Michael as he got ready to move into the second time for the song, but listening still to those in her immediate group. Goniff was chattering away, as usual.

"Want ta try dancing to that one, when it comes time; like the way it moves, you know, and coo, the words! Did a fine job of it, she did, don't you think, Casino? Wonder who asked for it, and for who; bet it went over big, whoever it was!"

"Yeah, well, someone's earned himself some points, that's for damn sure," the safecracker replied, looking around the room trying to spot the lucky slob and whichever dame he'd intended it for, and Chief and Actor nodded right along, in full agreement.

While this was not Actor's preferred style of music, still, he had to admit it was most effective; he could see that Lynn was still shivering just a bit, {"a few points and more!"} and rather regretted he was unable to claim credit, seeing the heat in her eyes. Perhaps he could score a few points himself during that third dance, thinking of some soft words of his own he intended to whisper. 

Goniff took another sip of whiskey and continued, "'Eard 'er practicing some of the music the past few weeks, not the words though; never said who for. Said she's not allowed, not when it's something commissioned special for this party."

The music started again, and he frowned a bit, looking around, puzzled at not seeing anyone move forward toward the dance floor. "Wonder why there's no one . . .", and a familiar hand reached out and firmly took the glass from his hand and handed to Casino.

"Here, Casino, hold this," Craig said, his voice now a deeper rasp than even Goniff's usually was, and the startled safecracker took hold of the glass automatically.

And the green eyes smiled down into those pale blue ones, seeing that one brow go up in puzzled inquiry, and the slender Englishman was quickly pulled onto the dance floor and into warm but unyielding arms as the music flowed around them. Goniff stiffened in shock and took a quick apprehensive look around, starting to remind, caution Craig they were in public, and not only that, the only ones supposed to be dancing this dance were . . . and his breath caught in his throat as he caught Meghada's gaze, looking straight at them, and saw the look of pure joy on her face. He raised his eyes to Craig's, and the realization stunned him.

"You asked 'er to write this?" his eyes wide and wondering as he was urged into the first steps of the music.

Craig leaned his head down enough to murmur, "yes, I asked her to write it. She's good, you know; it's everything I wanted to say, to tell you," and his face was serious now, intent, "all I want to make sure you know. Now, next year, for the rest of our lives, and, if she's right, a long time beyond. Are you good with that?" intent on the face on the flaxen-haired man in his arms, the man whose eyes were almost squinted shut, who now bent his head, and shook it from side to side in sheer disbelief that this was happening. When that head was raised, then the sheen of moisture in those hazy blue eyes and the wide, incredulous smile on that expressive wide mouth told him all he wanted to know. Craig Garrison threw back his head, and laughed in sheer joy, and pulled Goniff into a hard embrace before continuing on with their dance; and on the sidelines, Meghada had to blink away tears of her own, as did not a few of the others.

And the murmurs from the onlookers were those of pleasure and shared happiness and encouragement, a Clan gathering being perhaps one of the very few places that would have happened, and they all realized that, and again, gave thanks that they were all Clan, Family and Friends, not Outlanders with their narrow and petty notions of what love should and could be. 

In the crowd, brother Ian whispered to Jeffrey, "the next dance is ours, love, yes?" getting a quick nod of agreement from the lanky rusty-haired man standing so close beside him.

A breathless, "Peter, please, could we??!" was answered by the more than expected, long-suffering, irritated protest, "bloody 'ell, Andrew!" but as usual, one look at those pleading puppy dog eyes, got the expected response.

"Oh, alright, Andrew, if we must!" but with a reluctant grin that said he'd not mind all that much, even though he wasn't much for dancing anymore. He'd done stranger things for his Andrew, after all, thinking of the cloud-watching and grass-sitting and star-gazing and the fantasy-playing and that blasted Trinket Cabinet and more! Caeide was refraining from laughing at that oh-so-typical exchange between her two loves only by an intense effort. 

Around the room, others were making that same decision, thinking this would be one of the highlights of the party this year, and deciding then and there that this particular song would be on the playlist for many a party to come.

"You planned this with him," Kevin Richards murmured in her ear. The look on her face had told him that, though, just as the look told him just what she thought of it.

"Of course, after he came to me first asking me for the song. Look at them, Kevin! Aren't they beautiful together??!"

And if Kevin Richards couldn't quite go that far, still, the deep mutual affection was obvious to him, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face, especially as he glanced at his own two ladies, his Coura, his Ciena, standing there watching with ecstatic smiles on their own faces - those two men and their teammates had a special place in the hearts of all the O'Donnell sisters. 

The music ended, and the two men moved off the dance floor to take her into their shared embrace, each kissing her long and deep, and her returning their embrace, to the accompaniment of laughs and cheers and clapping from those surrounding them. As the music started to play again, "oh, my loves, don't walk away so fast. You have to lead the dancing now, so others can join in," she chided them gently, with a contented smile.

"Oh, we will, luv," Goniff assured her, that wicked grin in full evidence, and Craig grinned at her in smug contentment, now tellling her what he'd shared with Goniff on the dance floor to the older man's intense pleasure and amusement.

"I meant it for both of you, you know, I just didn't tell you that part!" and to the crowd's delight, they drew her back to the dance floor with them, and it took no more than a moment to turn a dance for two into a dance for three; well, they obviously had more than a little practice in that, though not in this public a venue. So it was, her in the middle facing Goniff, her arms folded around his neck, the two men cocooning her between them as their arms embraced each other, and it was amazingly graceful, telling the others that this was not totally new to them.

And soon others moved resolutely onto the floor, Ian and Jeffrey, Patrick and James and Reagana, Peter and Andrew and Caeide, Kevin and Ciena and Coura, Lupan and Felane, Gil and Rebecka, and others. The couples had no qualms, though none of the three-somes were quite so confident of their ability to manage three bodies, six feet in such sweet unison on the dance floor and contented themselves with dancing with first one of their partners and then the other (though there were those who thought it might be something well worth practicing in a more private setting, and resolved to do so at the first opportunity, to be ready for the next time.)

And while they all relished the dancing and the closeness, certainly none more than the man who had commissioned that special song for his two loves, ones he'd never dreamed he'd be so lucky as to find and have for his own, one of whom he'd never thought he'd be able to hold in his arms on a dance floor with others around. 

It didn't take much for the crowd to convince Michael to go another round with that song, though Douglas had motioned to one of the cousins to take his place, and everyone flowed back into the rhythm. And if Actor, dancing with Lynn, stumbled over his feet at the sight of Douglas pulling Casino onto the dance floor, well, he wasn't the only one. Casino was visibly shaken, especially when the young man whispered something in his ear.

Actor almost stumbled again, as he saw Chief, who'd watched all of that with no expression at all, firm his lips and set his glass down with a solid thunk and wield his way out to tap Douglas firmly on the shoulder, cutting in right before the last chorus, taking his place with the stunned safecracker. Douglas ceded with a grin, and a raised brow, his expression looking more like Goniff than Actor was totally comfortable with.

Seeing all that, Michael nodded and motioned for another round of the song. Chief had just the tiniest smile on his face, and he took his turn murmuring a few words into the shocked ear of his teammate. And the look of, well, whatever that look was, on Casino's face, it was one many would be puzzling over in the coming days, Casino probably more than any of them, as he went through the rest of the evening, Douglas and Chief sharing out his attentions, always at his side, them totally at ease, him not a hairsbreadth away from total panic. At least, he told himself that was the reason he was having such trouble breathing. {"Panic, that's it, panic, or embarrassment, or irritation or annoyance or . . .!"} If he'd been Peter, well, there's only one thing he would have been thinking, of course. "BLOODY 'ELL!!" Something stronger than Casino's usual standby of 'Sheesh, you guys!'. Somehow that just didn't seem to cover this particular situation!


End file.
